Sweet Chocolate
by Perfect Solution
Summary: Yeah, it’s a new item. Just take a bite and you become instantly in lust with the person you want most...


**A/N:** My friend told me about this contest/challenge thing going on in LJ and she gave me all the details. We had to write about a kiss. It could be any pairing from, well, anything basically. The word I used as a topic/suggestion thingy (out of the thirty) was Candy. I've had this idea in my head a while ('cause I'm perverted that way) and now I had a reason to write it! Not that I couldn't write it without a reason… anywho… enjoy! One shot by the way.

Warnings: Slash. ((I never thought to put that in my other story. ;; ))

* * *

"Yeah, it's a new item. Just take a bite and you become instantly in lust with the person you want most."

"Quite embarrassing if I do say so myself. When we tested on rabbits… oh Merlin…"

The two tall redheads laughed heartily, slapping each other on their backs because of their accomplishments, the concept of the item, and also, the memories of rabbits.

"We're geniuses." Said George matter-of-factly.

"That we are!" Replied Fred, beaming.

"Wait… in _lust?_" Asked another redheaded boy, younger than the first two. He stared at them, then at the chocolate bar Fred and George had placed on the small table in front of them.

"Lust as in…" The voice of a bushy haired Hermione trailed off, squinting her eyes, trying to understand the concept.

"That's right!" Piped up Fred.

"Makes you snog the one you want most. At least, we _think_ it makes people snog…" Said George.

"Not the person you _like_ most. The person you _want_ most." Said Fred slyly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hermione waved her hands around so they'd stop talking for a moment. "You _think_ it makes people snog?" She repeated his words with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes, you see, we haven't exactly tested it on humans yet," Explained George.

"That's why we came to you lot! " Finished Fred. The eyes of the youngest redheaded boy widened considerably, and he immediately began protesting.

"I've tested your stuff before. Most of the time, accidentally, but still! I would never try _this_! Did you think I would? Huh? Well I won't! Not even if you paid me! Not unless you put me under the _Imperius_ curse, and you'd go to jail for that! I would never, never, _eve-_"

"Ron, just shut it!" Said a now annoyed Fred.

"We already know you want Hermione most." Commented George. Both Hermione and Ron instantly began blushing, Ron more than Hermione, and they both looked away.

"We want to test it on Harry! He's good-humoured enough." Continued Fred.

"Plus, we really want to see who he wants most." Added George.

"We have a bet going on. Between ourselves, of course." By now, Fred and George were both grinning madly, and Ron was interested in the proposal.

"I don't think Harry would approve…" Hermione said, somewhat nervously.

"That's why we don't tell him…"

"And here we thought _you_ were the smart one…"

Before Hermione could retort, Harry walked up to the comfortable red couch she and Ron were sitting on in the common room, and he was eyeing the standing redheads.

"Harry!" Exclaimed a surprised Ron.

"Didn't see you there, mate!" Smiled George.

"How've you been?" Asked an also smiling Fred.

"Erm… fine I guess. What are you two doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything…" Said Harry awkwardly. He wasn't sure non-students were allowed in the common rooms. Not that the Weasley twins posed a threat. He was actually glad to see them.

Ron and Hermione weren't looking at him, and Fred and George were now grinning. Within a split second, a chocolate bar was shoved into his mouth, and the happiness that came with the twins' presence had evaporated.

"We came to give you that!" With that said, George took out an hourglass and flipped it, so the grains began falling. Harry was still bewildered and shocked. He would have spit the chocolate out if it hadn't tasted so good.

Harry knew he was now an experiment. To what though, he hadn't a clue. "What's going to happen to me now?" Sighed Harry, plopping down on the couch beside Ron.

"How are you feeling?"

"Any dizziness?"

"Nausea?"

"Heartburn?"

"I'm fine, but what's going to happen to me?"

"Our questions, then yours."

"Now, any itchiness?"

"How's your stomach?"

"Feel numb anywhere?"

"I don't feel different than before. What did I eat exactly?"

"About that! How did it taste?"

"Should we add sugar?"

"Was it creamy?"

Back and forth, back and forth, questions from Fred and George whizzed around in Harry's mind. He sighed and stared off into space while waiting for their questions to be over. Suddenly, Harry received a strange urge. He had to go… somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but he knew he had to go. And now.

"I'm sorry… I… I have to go…" Harry excused himself and exited the common room quickly. Smirks appeared on both Fred and George's faces.

"Now what?" Asked Ron.

"Now, we follow…"

* * *

Harry walked quickly through the halls, his heart beating faster. He turned a corner. His palms were so sweaty, that he had to wipe them on his black robes. He didn't know what he was looking for, but by Merlin, he would find it. He needed to find what was at the end of the halls he was taking. His feet carried him, and his head whirled with something he wasn't able to make out. His breathing was shallow, and he ran a hand through his hair, to stop himself from being nervous. Mind clouded, he didn't even realise all that was happening to him. He just turned another corner. His feet seemed to know where he wanted to go…

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw someone in the halls. He froze, not moving, but for only a few moments. It was clear who was there. A blond boy, the same height as Harry, was staring at a painting on the wall. Did he usually do that? Harry wasn't sure. But Harry stood there, admiring him. Harry admired how his hair, although not gelled, seemed to fall exactly where it should around his face. How his grey eyes never seemed clouded. How his slender fingers traced a blade of grass on the painting. How his dark green robes fitted him so well. How his physique was not bulky, but not skinny either. Harry admired most of all, how perfect the blond looked.

The few moments had passed, and Harry was now walking towards the blond, at the same pace he had been walking before. "Draco…" He murmured.

The blond turned around and sneered at the raven-haired boy who was approaching him. "What do you want, Potter?" He was dramatically annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"It's no fun if I tell you…" Harry replied with a small smirk, resembling the one Draco usually had on. Draco's brows furrowed for a second.

"Wait, did you call me _Draco?_" He looked disgusted. "Don't you dare say my name you worthless, scumm-" Draco's words became cut off as Harry pushed his lips against the other boy's. Draco's eyes widened, and he was probably yelling some profanities, but all that was heard were muffled sounds coming from his lips. Harry pushed Draco against the wall. Lips still determined to touch Draco's, he put his hands on either side of the blonde's neck, trapping him. Harry pulled away from the kiss, smirking happily at the boy he had just cornered.

"What the _bloody_ hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted Draco, his eyes wide in obvious shock and confusion. "Get off me you bloody git!"

"Never…" Harry purred, licking Draco's neck slowly. Draco shuddered.

"G-get… Get off…" Harry swirled his tongue around behind Draco's earlobe and suckled lightly. "You no good _Golden boy_… don't touch me..." Draco went on, but his voice didn't match his words. They were mere whispers. Draco's hands found their way into Harry's hair as Harry pushed up against him. Harry smirked again, running a hand along Draco's chest, pushing his lips back against Draco's.

"Draco." He murmured. "Draco. Draco. Draco…" Harry whispered desperately as he alternated kissing and whispering in the other boy's mouth. He kissed him frantically now, pushing his tongue into his enemy's mouth and fighting his tongue for dominance. Harry's arms were away from Draco's neck, and they were running along his arms, his chest, his thighs…

Draco moaned into the kiss, seemingly lost in the moment. Harry moaned as well, causing Draco's eyes to flutter open. Harry pulled away for air and watched Draco with a sly grin and a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Gods Potter, what gives you the right to do this?" Draco was out of breath, and trying hard to get his chest to rise and fall at a normal pace. "You think you own everything because you're the 'boy-who-lived'. Well," He glared at Harry, although still making no attempt to move away. "You don't own me. You have no power over me." All the while, Harry had been running his hands on Draco's sides, watching him rant on with an amused expression.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco took offence to that statement instantly.

"No, I am _not_ finished!" Draco glared harder at Harry, as if that would make him stop talking.

"Go on then. Continue." Harry said as he bent his head and began massaging the blonde's neck with his tongue. Draco moaned.

"You are simply impossible. I hate you. I wish you'd just die. You know nothing and act like you have no fears. You are a stupid prat who thinks he can walk all over everyone…" Draco's breaths were shaky as he tried to make his voice sound angry. "You hang around worthless people. You could have made something of yourself, but think you are better than that. You don't deserve a wand…" Harry was pulling on Draco's green tie, trying to get themselves closer to one another. "You… you…" Draco shut his eyes tightly as Harry inserted his tongue into his ear.

_"Stop talking, Draco. I need you. I want you… I want to be in you…" _Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Draco froze, not understanding the words, hairs on the back of his neck lifting. Harry, as soon as he had finished talking, found Draco's lips and captured them in another passionate kiss, which the two boys both increased in intensity.

"Damn it, Potter." The boy muttered. "I want you in me!" Draco practically shouted.

Harry's eyes shot open and he stopped moving. He just stood there, his lips pressed against Draco's, his bulge pressed against his enemy's, and his hands on Draco's chest and thigh. He held his breath and looked into the grey pools of longing that were Draco's eyes. Harry squeaked and fell backwards, his entire face a deep shade of crimson.

Draco watched him, his own face turning red, and his eyes showed much confusion. "Potter?"

"BLOODY HELL!" A girl shrieked from the hall. For the first time, the two boys turned around to see that they weren't alone in the halls. Hermione was grinning like a loon, practically drooling, and covering her mouth after her outburst. Ron, standing beside her, looked like his brain had exploded. Fred and George were now laughing hysterically at the sight of Harry's face.

"Finished already!" Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. Harry squeaked again, unable to make any other noise. He looked from his friends, to Draco, and back again. Draco tried masking his emotions, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Care to explain that, Potter?" Draco asked coldly, livid that he had been caught snogging another bloke. Especially since that bloke had been Harry Potter. Harry's face was filled with humiliation, shock, confusion, but mostly, it was just red. He looked at Draco, wanting to apologize, but just squeaked again.

Harry looked around, flustered. Finally, he spoke. "I… I couldn't control myself. I… I just… I had to…" Then his eyes flashed with anger and he looked at the twins, who were crying from laughing so hard. "YOU TWO!" He shouted, getting up from his position on the floor. "What the bloody hell was in that chocolate!"

"Now Harry, Harry don't get mad…" Hermione tried to calm him down, while trying to hide her grin from the scene that had just passed. Harry turned to look at her.

"Don't get mad? Don't get _mad?_ I kissed a bloody Malfoy! Do you not understand that?" He looked at her, unable to see why she wasn't just as mad as he was.

"Well, technically mate, you _wanted_ to kiss him…" Fred and George burst out into another hysteria of laughter. Harry could feel his whole body heat up from humiliation. Draco was watching the scene, trying to stay mad and not to be so amused at Harry's reaction.

"I… I … I did not!" Harry shouted, trying to redeem himself. He failed. Miserably.

"Listen. I'll tell you both what was in the chocolate, and we won't tell anyone about this incident if you won't." Hermione looked pointedly at Draco.

"Like I'd tell anyone…" Draco said irritably, although his blush was creeping on his face once more.

"Fine. It's a deal then. Let's walk…" Hermione began walking, trying to find a way to explain what had happened as she dragged Ron along, who still seemed to have his brain shut down.

Fred and George stayed slightly behind the rest, talking about the pro's and con's of their new invention and the time limits. Then, in an almost inaudible whisper so only George could hear, Fred muttered:

"You owe me five galleons."


End file.
